The Slushy That Changed It All
by PorcelainN'Curly4Eva
Summary: Chris gets Blaine slushied. Grant jokes about getting to slushy Darren. Darren Loves Chris. Chris loves Darren, they just dont know it. Better then it sounds  based off prompt on my tumblr Crisscolfer


So this is based off a prompt I got on my tumblr. I sort of added more too it though the prompt was just for Chris and Grant to tease Darren about being slushied but, it sort of turned into this. I hope you like it. Oh and for those of you who put Dream a Little Dream of me (my other klaine fic) under alert thank you so much, that was just a very short prolog the first real chapter should be up by the end of next week? I hope I have school so I can't but an exact date on when it will posted any way thanks again and here I hope you enjoy the wonders of criss colfer I DON'T OWN GLEE OR FOX OR DARREN CHRIS OR GRANT IF I DID DARREN WOULD ALREADY BE OUT IF THE CLOSET AND DATING CHRIS 3

…oCRISSOLFERo…

Darren knew this was going to happen. As soon as he read the script he just _knew_ this was going to happen.

"I can't believe I get to slushy the one and only Darren Criss. I mean that is just awesome!" Grant said as him and Darren were heading toward set to fill that particular scene. It was Darren's last day on set before he had to leave for _How To Succeed. _Originally this seen seamed really fun to Darren. Him and his friends got to sing and dance too Bad by MJ and he was really looking forward to it. Until Chris told Ryan about how Blaine has never been slushied.

oOo

"_Ryan! Ryan! I need to talk to you about something now!" Chris said as he ran into Ryan's office Darren right behind him._

"_Yes, Chris what is it" Ryan answered not looking up from the papers on his desk._

"_No Chris please don't do this." Darren pleaded but he was too late Chris was already talking._

"_Ryan, Blaine has never been slushied. Normally it wouldn't be that much of a big deal bur EVERYONE in glee club had been slushied I thinks Blaine's time had come, don't you think?"_

_Darren had his head buried in his hand groaning and saying "This isn't happening," over and over into his hands._

"_Oh well your right Chris," Ryan said looking up from his papers to the two young actors in front of him. "Well Darren you better be ready to get slushied. Its happening tomorrow I'm going to write it into the Bad scene. Ill figure out a way for it to work into the plot tonight. Now run off boys you're done for the day."_

"_Bye Ryan" Chris said happily and Darren mumbled a quite goodbye to Ryan as well as they walked out of the office._

"_I hate you. I really hate you, you know that right." Darren said looking up at Chris._

"_No you love me we all know it," Chris said in a cheerful voice. He pulled his best friend into a quick hug and then was off only turning around to day,_

"_I won't be that bad Darren. At least it won't be for me." And with that he gave Darren a smile that could only be describe as pure evil an walked off._

oOo

Chris had known Darren wasn't looking forward to getting slushied. They had discussed it over one of their many _friendly_ Disney movie dates (Darren really wouldn't mind if it was a real date but no one, especially Chris, had to know that). So he was kind of mad Chris had just walked into Ryan's office telling him to write in Blaine getting slushied. Chris knew if he asked it would happen, Ryan always does what Chris wants. Of course Darren couldn't stay mad at Chris for long because one, he was his best friend and two, he might just be secretly in love with him.

"Grant, you are aware I'm right hear. Right?" Darren said looking over quickly to his fellow costar.

"Oh I am. I'm just really happy I get to slushy you. Just think at least it doesn't _really _have rock salt in it." Grant said as he laughed. He was right Darren knew that. It wasn't going to be as painful as he would have to act upon it as, but that didn't mean it still wouldn't hurt. He had heard from numerous cast members that he felt 'like being bitch slapped by an ice burg.' Darren was not looking forward to that.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be that happy Grant. I am the one who got Darren into to this whole slushy fiasco." Chris joked as he walked up to me and Grant in jeans so tight they should be illegal. Chris gave Darren a quick hug before speaking again, "But you are pretty damn lucky Grant I would pay anything to get to slushy this hobbit over here." Darren knew Chris and Grant were just joking around having fun, he would be too he if he were them.

"Ha Ha guys very funny now lets go we have a scene to film." And with that Darren lead them into the parking garage.

…oOo…

The slushy wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Yeah it stung his eyes a little bit but all in all it was bareable. Now he was just lying on the floor crying in agony like he was supposed to with Chris trying to comfort him. I was times like these when Darren would realize how much he liked Chris, He just wished they weren't in character now. That Chris would really get _this _heartbroken if Darren got hurt like this. But he knew that would never happen. They were just friends, Chris could never like him. The realization of this almost made him want to cry, which he did.

"Ok a guy that's a rap for the day. Darren go get washed up, the rest of you can go get ready to head home."

Darren got up, and started walking to his trailer were he could wash up and go cry over Chris if he really wanted too. He heard Chris calling for him. Telling him to wait up and asking if he was ok. But he didn't wait, didn't answer just kept walking. When he got to his trailer he went inside. To lazy and depressed to go wash up he sat down on his sofa and just laid there. Trying to remember how warm and safe he felt when Chris was over him not even five minutes ago

He heard a quite knock on his door and then an all to familiar voice say, "Dare? Darren its me Chris, open the door please?"

Darren couldn't just ignore Chris when he said that. He sounded truly worried about him, like he _really_ cared about him. Witch he did, but not in the way Darren wanted him too. He wanted Chris to love him, just as much as he loved him. But that will never happen. Darren got up slowly and trudged his way over to the door not even looking up as he opened it.  
>"Hey," he whispered, voice sounding so broken and hurt. Chris noticed this right away and pulled him into a tight hug. Darren started to cry and buried his head into Chris' witch only caused more tears to fall.<p>

"Hey, hey Dare what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Chris whispered softly in his ear. Darren pulled out of the hug. He dried his eyes and forced a smile.

"Nothing I dint even know why I was crying." Chris knew he was lying. He always knew when Darren would lie to him, he wasn't very good at it. He also knew Darren wouldn't talk about it right now so he blew it off and promised himself he save this conversation for latter.

"Ok well hey why don't I help you clean up. Your covered in slushy."

To be honest Darren completely forgot about that till Chris mentioned it. He nodded and Chris pulled him towards the small bathroom in the trailer. Chris had Darren sit down on the counter as he wet a wash cloth to wipe of Darren's face. Darren pulled off is corn syrup soaked shirt because it was becoming very uncomfortable. When Chris turned towards Darren he was shocked. He hadn't expected that. Chris couldn't lie, Darren was _hot._ And now right in front of him was a half-naked Darren. His very broad shoulders and the little with of chest hair Darren had. He let his eyes wander over the six defined panels of Darren's chest. And his arm, don't even get him started with his arms. He didn't even notice he was staring until Darren cleared taking him out of his little Darren filled world. He shook his head lightly as if that would help get those thoughts out of his head. Chris knew he shouldn't think this way about his costar and best friend, but he didn't just think Darren was hot. Chris loved Darren. He had since the first day he came on set and they went to dinner. But Darren was straight he couldn't help that. '_As straight as his hair'_ he thought as he started to wipe Darren's face clean. Darren closed his eyes and hummed as Chris slightly swept the washcloth over his checks, forehead, lips…

Chris hands lingered on Darren's lips for a little too long to be just a friendly gesture before moving his hand to wipe down his chest. Chris looked up and he was met with Darren's eyes. They were locked on each other. He could feel Darren's slow breathing on his face. _He was right there_. If he moved his head forward just a little bit their lips would touch. He wanted to kiss Darren so bad it hurt. But that pain didn't last long because he suddenly felt Darren's mouth on his. Darren had kissed him, and who would he be if he didn't kiss him back. This was different then when they kissed as Kurt and Blaine. There was not acting or trying to hold back how they truly felt about each other. This was purely _Chris and Darren._ Their lips moved softly with each other's as if they were both too scared to do any more. But that didn't last long either as Chris let his tongue lightly swipe Darren's bottom lip asking for entrance witch was quickly granted. '_Darren tastes amazing.' _Chris thought as his tongue roamed the inside of Darren's mouth. He tasted like redvines, coffee, and something only described as _Darren_. Chris swore he could get high from it. There tongues met and they both moaned at the sensation. Chris moved his arms to they were tangled around Darren's neck while Darren put his arms around Chris' waist pulling him closer.

Soon the lack of oxygen became too much and they had to pull away only to rest their foreheads together. They were both breathless and had flushed, smiling faces.

"Wow," Darren said his smile only getting winder.

"Yeah, wow" Chris said playing with the free curls at the nape of Darren's neck. He leaned in to quickly kiss Darren again before pulling away and whispering,

"I love you Darren. I have since the first day you came to set and we went out to dinner. You don't know how many times I've just wanted to grab you and kiss you senseless." He said it shyly, as if he was worried Darren would just get up and leave. That he wouldn't love him back.

"Oh I bet I do Mr. I were way to tight pants on a daily bases ," They both laughed at this but once it got quite again Darren leaned in and whispered lightly in Chris ear, lips brushing against it softly,

"I love you too, Chris. So so much." Darren leaned in and captured Chris' lips in another kiss, only this one full of love, passion, and care.

…oOo…

"Hey Dare?" Chris said lightly. They were sitting on Darren's sofa, he was leaning on his chest just about to fall asleep when he remembered how Darren was crying when he got here.

"Yeah baby," Darren said tiredly through a yawn. Chris started playing with the t-shirt Darren was wearing absent mindely.

"You, um, never told me why you were crying before."

"I told you it was nothing," Darren said sitting up a little bit but not enough to disturb Chris' position on his chest. Chris frowned looking up at him,

"I know you better than that Dar. What were you crying about, you know you can tell me anything. I mean I am your boyfriend now right?"

"Of course, and well, that's what I was crying about…" Darren sat up completely now causing Chris to do the same. Chris had a very confused expression on his face along with pleading eyes that were asking Darren to explain.

"I was crying because I was sad that I would never have you the way Blaine has Kurt. The way Kurt was comforting Blaine when he got slushied, I wished that was really you." Darren looked away from Chris refusing to meet his eyes. Chris grabbed his chin lightly pulling his face up to meet his eyes,

"Darren I love you I always have. You don't need to worry about that any more. You know why"

"Why?" Darren said sounding like a kicked puppy.

"Because you have me like Blaine had Kurt, even more. Because you have always had me you just never realized it. You're my best friend Darren you have always had and always will have me. I'm yours. No one else's because I love you and only you. I only want to be yours,"

Darren smiled at this. He dreamed of hearing Chris say that, but he never thought he would actually here those words leave Chris' mouth.

"I'm yours too Chris. Always. I love you ." Chris kissed Darren once more before returning to their original positions and falling asleep, both men with smiles on their face knowing that they had the only thing that needed forever. Each other.


End file.
